Anarchy in The UK
by BoiMayhem
Summary: After being left in the forest by Edward, Bella runs away to a distant relative's where she meets Harry, and discovers his burden. With the help of his friends, new love, a coven of vampires and a strange book, can Harry defeat Voldemort?


****

****

**Wills of The Marauders**

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

_I am an anti-christ _  
_I am an anarchist_  
_Don't know what I want but _  
_I know how to get it_  
_I wanna destroy the passer by cos I_

_I wanna BE anarchy!_

* * *

Harry Potter moved his long hair from his face and slouched deeper into the chair he was in. He was sitting at Sirius Black's will reading, in the Head Goblins Chamber at Gringotts, and it was the last place he wanted to be. Only a few weeks prior, he had lead a group of students on a suicide mission into the Department of Mysteries, where his friends were wounded, and his godfather killed. The image of his father falling through the veil haunted his dreams every night since. He took a shaky breath and shook his head so that his hair feel into his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for everyone in attendance to see the Boy-Who-Lived cry.

The meeting was just starting, and Harry was doing his best to pay attention and not dwell on the past. Only five other people were there for the will reading besides himself. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks(Tonks, for short), both of who had escorted him to Diagon Alley, Tonk's mother Andromeda Tonks, and Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Harry was surprised to see the Malfoy's, until he remembered that Narcissa was Sirius' cousin. He couldn't imagine that the marauder would give his dark cousin anything, but low and behold, they were here, have obviously been left something.

The young Gyffindor turned to Malfoy, and was surprised to see so much change in him. For starters, his usual slick blond hair had been lobbed off, showing the he had dark roots, proof that he had been dying it. His usual pristine attire was rumpled and his once superior demeanor was replaced with a slight look of paranoia, complete with twitchy fingers, his eyes darting around every now and then. Narcissa met Harry's gaze, and nodded in acknowledgment. Stunned, Harry turned his attention towards Griphook, shoving this incident into the back of his matter for later pondering.

"Attention all," said the goblin, bring all eyes to himself, "The will reading of Sirius Orion Black will now commence."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Whatever he was getting, he didn't want it. He just wanted his godfather back.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, in sound body, soul and magic, leave the following to my family and friends, should I leave this world too soon. To James and Lily Potter. You two are an amazing couple. I know that you will raise Harry with absolute love and attention. Don't let him forget his favorite uncle. I leave you both 3 million galleons and my shares to Zonko's and Honeydukes. If you pass before I, then this shall go to your son, Harry James Potter.

"To Remus Lupin. My friend, I hope whatever prank I pulled to get me where I am right now was good. Take care of yourself, Moony, there are people out there that need you kind spirit and loyalty. In my place, I want you to be Harry's godfather. Help James turn him into the marauder he was born to be. Also, I leave you 3 million galleons and my family's house, number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"To my cousin Andromeda Tonks, and her daughter Nymphadora, I leave you both 2 hundred thousand galleons. I love you both. To my cousin Narcissa, I leave you 1 hundred thousand galleons, and beg you to leave your husband. He will only cause heartache for you and your son. To Draco. This will was written in September of 1981, so you are very young and I don't know what kind of man you will grow into. I pray that your father's influence doesn't change the sweet little baby I met into a monster. I leave you 3 hundred thousand galleons and hope to high heaven you are not a greasy Slytherin."

Everyone in the room chuckled at that, Malfoy even smiling slightly and whispered, "Sorry Sirius."

Griphook cleared his throat and continued on. "To Harry James Potter. Hey there Prongslet. Sorry I'm not around to watch you grow up. I don't know how I died (obviously) but I want you to know that I am proud of you. As I watch you play with your stuffed animals right now, I know you are going to be such a good kid. You have a big task resting on your shoulders. You're more than likely the Chosen One, something I know you didn't ask for, but just know this. I believe in you. So do your parents. We are so proud of you, Harry. Keep your head up and be strong. Nothing can stop you. I leave you 10 million galleons and my shares to the Nimbus Broom company. Also, I leave you my flying motorcycle. Don't forget to have fun. Also, I left you a book. It should help you in your battle with Lord Moldyshorts. I love you kiddo. Don't mourn for me. Remembered the good times and prank someone when your feeling sad. Hang in there, Harry. You can do it."

Tears were flowing out of Harry's eyes at and alarming rate. He wiped his face up and sat a little straighter. He looked up embarrassed, noticing that all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat and smiled slightly. Griphook spoke up and said, "All of the gold has been moved to your vaults. Mr. Potter, I need you to stay behind so you can collect your book and motorcycle. Everyone else rose from the table and filtered out of the room. Tonks gripped his shoulder and told him she would wait outside.

Turing to Griphook, he watched as the goblin pulled out a silver suitcase and a large book. He clicked the suitcase open to reveal a miniature motorcycle, complete with a tiny helmet and jacket. "A simple enlargement spell will suffice to make these items the right size. I suggest waiting until you are out of the building." Smiling, Harry nodded and collected the case and book. He shook hands with Griphook and made his way out to where Tonks and Lupin were waiting for him. Standing straighter, he smiled at his escort and said, "I'm not gonna mourn for him anymore. I'm going to avenge him and my parents too," he stared at the duo in front of him with determination in his eyes, "Train me, so no one else dies."

Smiling, proud of the young man in front of him, he ruffled his hair like he always did with James and replied, "Of course, Harry."

"You can count me in too, Prongslet," Tonks said, excitedly, "By the way, what kind of book did Sirius give you?"

Surprised at himself for not having already looked at it, he turned the heavy tome over in his hands and dusted off the cover.

****

**Anarchist Cookbook: 1980 Edition. **

* * *

Author's Note:

What do you think? First HP story. Review if you like!


End file.
